Adverse visibility conditions, such as haze, smog, dust, and smoke, and adverse weather conditions, such as fog, snow, and rain, reduce the ability for current image-recognition devices to accurately detect objects. In the littoral environment, the reduced visibility caused by adverse visibility and weather conditions can cause catastrophic harm. Further, adverse visibility and weather conditions can significantly impact road visibility for land-based vehicles or air-based vehicles attempting to land at a designated landing zone. There is a need for a method for enhancing imagery detection in low-visibility conditions.